


Doppleganger

by Dan_Francisco



Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Francisco/pseuds/Dan_Francisco
Summary: Weiss heads to the club, but finds something she never anticipated.
Kudos: 1





	1. Frontload

The music was entirely too loud, each part of it booming and shaking Weiss as she navigated the club. Blake had told her this was a prime location, but all Weiss felt was overwhelmed. There were too many people, too much noise, too many unfamiliar smells that Weiss couldn't identify. It didn't help that the flashing neon lights made her feel like she was in the backseat of a car, passing by downtown at high speed. All she wanted was to put the past to bed, finally.

Across the bar, she saw Ruby with someone who looked awfully, uncomfortably familiar.


	2. Less Talk More Rock

It was strange seeing your twin when you didn't even know you had one.

Weiss honestly thought she had gone insane, up until Ruby came up to her, introducing her to Weiss's quite unintentional twin. She heard the name, but didn't really catch it, and before Weiss could even process it, the doppelganger had proclaimed that "her song" was on, and she and Ruby rushed out to the dance floor. Everything was Weiss - her dancing, her laugh, she looked just like Weiss. Didn't Ruby see it?

As soon as Weiss saw her smile, there was no denial. Not an accident.


End file.
